


When TJ Gets Jealous

by KateM2000



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateM2000/pseuds/KateM2000
Summary: When TJ sees Cyrus talking to Iris, he decides to take matters into his own hands.





	When TJ Gets Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested that I do a jealous TJ. Also I suck at titles. I'm sorry.

Cyrus stood at the entrance of the Natural History Museum waiting for his boyfriend of one month to show up for their date when he saw Iris walking toward him. 

“Iris! Hey!” Cyrus exclaimed.

Iris looked startled, but when she realized who was talking, she smiled. “Hi Cyrus.”

“What are you doing here today?” Cyrus asked her.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Iris laughed. “I’ve come to see the new dinosaur exhibit.” 

“Really? Me too,” Cyrus told her. “I’m just waiting on my…someone to show up.”

Cyrus would have liked to tell Iris about his boyfriend, but he wasn’t keen on everyone knowing about them just yet. Andi and Buffy knew and fully supported their relationship, but they had yet to tell anyone else. And even though Cyrus and Iris were still friends and Cyrus had no problem with telling people about them, Cyrus didn’t think it would be appropriate to tell her without his boyfriend’s permission. 

“Oh okay,” Iris said. “I can keep you company while you wait.” 

Cyrus shrugged. “Okay if you want.” 

 

TJ frowned as he walked up to the museum and saw Cyrus talking with his ex-girlfriend. They were both smiling, and he could have sworn Iris was flirting with Cyrus. TJ decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Hey babe,” he said, walking up to Cyrus and greeting his boyfriend with a kiss. “Sorry I’m late.” 

“It’s okay,” Cyrus said a bit unsurely, looking at TJ, then glancing at Iris. 

Iris smiled. “Cyrus you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” 

“Well, I, uh,” Cyrus started, but TJ cut him off.

“Yeah, he’s with me,” TJ told her. 

“That’s great!” Iris exclaimed. “I’ll leave you to it then. It was good to see you again, Cyrus.” 

“It was good to see you too, Iris,” Cyrus told her as she began to walk into the museum. 

Cyrus turned to TJ. “What was that about? I mean I know that I have no issues with people finding out about us, but you still do, right?” Cyrus asked.

TJ shrugged. “I dunno. I just wasn’t thinking I guess.” 

Cyrus shook his head. “No. I know you too well. That was intentional. So I’ll ask you again. What was that about?”

TJ just looked at him unsure of what to say. 

Realization dawned on Cyrus. “Wait. You’re jealous, aren’t you? You saw me talking to Iris and it made you jealous.” 

TJ scoffed. “No. I’m not jealous. What gave you that idea?” 

“You so are!” Cyrus exclaimed. “Oh my gosh you’re actually jealous. I thought I was the only one.” 

“Fine. I was jealous. I saw you two talking and laughing and I got jealous. You happy?” TJ asked his boyfriend. 

Cyrus smiled softly. “Actually, yes. It shows that you really care about me. But for the record, there is nothing going on between me and Iris. You are the one I like, TJ.”

“I know,” TJ smiled. “And I’m grateful for that every day.” 

“So,” Cyrus asked, “since you were okay with telling Iris, does that mean you’re okay with other people finding out? I mean we don’t have to announce it or anything, but can we not be a secret anymore?”

TJ nodded. “Sure. We can do that.” 

Cyrus let out a squeal. “Thank you, TJ!” He said excitedly.

TJ smiled at his boyfriend’s reaction. “Anytime, Underdog.” 

“I love you, TJ,” Cyrus told his boyfriend.

“I know,” TJ said grabbing his hand. “I love you, too,” he continued, as they walked into the museum together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any requests. I would love to write more.


End file.
